Hetalia Host Club
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here. The Hetalia Host Club is where the world's handsomest boys with too much time, and pressure, on their hands entertain young people who also have too much time on their hands. Think of it as the world's playground for the super-rich and passionate. Welcome!"


Summary: "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here. The Hetalia Host Club is where the world's handsomest boys with too much time, and pressure, on their hands entertain young people who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the world's playground for the super-rich and passionate. Welcome to the Hetalia Host Club where our slogan is; 'Seduction from every nation.'".

Characters: England, OC, America, Germany

Rating: M - Language, adult themes, and possible violence

TRIGGER WARNING: some topics are/may be mentioned that cause distress/ discomfort. Examples of these topics are suicide, abuse, murder, political corruption, and possible rape/ sexual harassment type situations. Please read at your own discretion.

Author's note: I own Nothing. Bear in mind there are some changes regarding the story that differentiate from the manga/ anime. Please be patient as I am still learning the character's personalities and how best to portray them. Enjoy. Please feel free to check out my other stories and review. Nothing hateful will be tolerated.

Hetalia Host Club

After transferring schools, a mysterious girl began a club at W academy. In this club, students could relax and socialize with their favorite nations. Rumor had it, the girl had attended a private academy in Japan to learn from the leader of a similar club. After an unknown incident, she came to W to learn how to act like a proper nation. According to her record, she was an isolated island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle where a secret race of all women warriors lived. She was supposedly some distant cousin of Greece. Regardless everyone wondered what the purpose was of her starting this kind of club. They wondered even harder about how she recruited the members that she had. The club- was a host club.

Those who didn't know what this club was were puzzled as they read the flyers around the school pinned to the message boards. Tilting their heads, clenching their bags nervously, and glancing to see everyone's reaction in attempt to understand how they should feel. Inevitably deciding to look back at the flyer and stare at the words.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here. The Hetalia Host Club is where the world's handsomest boys with too much time, and pressure, on their hands entertain young people who also have too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the world's playground for the super-rich and passionate. Welcome to the Hetalia Host Club where our slogan is; 'Seduction from every nation.' P.S. Tamaki quit being so nosey!".

On the flyer, where some paper tags that people could take. On the tags was a website. When students went to the website, they were asked to start an account. Once they logged on, they had a number of tags that they could check out. A tag for Merchandise which consisted of calendars, keychains, and anything else you could think of. A Host tag, naming the hosts followed by their bios. The bios gave each host's history, languages, hobbies, personalities and favorite things. A packages tag, divided members into 'squads', 'duos' or 'threesomes'. Each one named so the description could have a double meaning. The events tag listed the functioning club hours as well as dates and times for parties hat where to have a certain theme. A costume tag gave the student the option to make an avatar, using additional settings to dress it along with the option to order the clothing that was set. Regardless of costume all members were required to order a mask for events, it served the purpose as an I.D. This was also the tag that got the most attention. Costumes from all over the world, from over 300-time frames were available for customers. Each one authentic in design and modern in cloth and mobility. The match tag was another one you could access for free. It involved taking a personality quiz that recommended two solo members, a single duo, and one threesome. If customers preferred, they, of course, could choose who they wanted to see. Once you became someone's regular, you would receive a gift box that contained a mug, scarf, pin, and extra item that identified you as part of that Host's group. Some regulars took it a step further. They designed a 'uniform' which they wore to outside charity events or casual formal parties.

The best example of this style was Germany's group, as they were the most organized. Self-named as the Grenades, they had two different uniforms. The first was made to look like a street casual version of Germany's usual soldier uniform, designed to show the German pride through etiquette, and old-fashioned lady wear including a cute hat. The second outfit was designed to be a tad more revealing just for the purpose of being fun. With shorter skirts, boots instead of heels, white gloves instead of black, and their hair was worn however they wanted. The tops where button up tops with light cardigan sweaters. Their behavior was also identifiable to which group they associated themselves. The Grenades were disciplined, still, calm and only spoke when permitted by their surroundings. Heavily following Germany's example, they kept most conversation sweet, simple, and to the point. Once they left, the true personalities were more visible. It was a sight to behold how they organized themselves once they hit the door. No matter which outfit they wore, they always had their pins visible for other members to see. Some even wore theirs during school hours. This was common for all regulars. Each group member was friendly and if, for some personal reason, professionalism could not be maintained all members where to keep socializing with each other to a minimum. Better to be silent than unkind. As the club had a zero-tolerance policy for anything the head hostess deemed unbecoming of a proper person. Luckily, this rule rarely needed to be enforced. Mainly, because the head hostess was so scary.

Other rules of host club where found under the tag names regulations. More details were given when you signed up for additional memberships. This was backed by a legal contract to which every member was responsible to follow. It made for the atmosphere to be seen as more welcoming. Surprisingly it worked. This was because everyone was usually too busy having fun. Unlike other host clubs, this one made it to where everyone could come during operating hours. Another perk was that you could dress as you wanted within a certain perimeter. There was a minimum dress code sure, but that didn't mean you couldn't be who you wanted. The place was kept relatively dark for the people who wanted to be left alone and enjoy the shows. If you looked hard enough you could find the traps and reverse-traps in the crowd. Guys usually sat away from the girls and hosts despite being there for entertainment. Strangely, the female nations would rather be serving guests than preforming like their male counter parts. They took the stage occasionally, but still rarely. Along side them was Austria who would handle the night's music. Rumors spread that it was due to his unpopularity with other students because of his blunt, border lining childish, behavior.

Some rules were fairly common sense. Don't throw things, don't grab at the hosts without permission, don't destroy property, etc. Others had to be added in as the club improved. As long as there were loopholes, people would exploit them. Some where more harmless than others. In fact, majority were harmless. But the biggest rule, was to keep the hosting in the host club. Which for France's Bouquets, was a much more difficult task. As a result, France was rarely left unsupervised outside the club. This ended up bringing about the creation of the 'request' tag. It made it so that if enough money was earned towards the cause, a host would take on a request. Taking a certain photo, doing a certain dance, or even wear an outfit they normally wouldn't. This made members excited to see what people came up with.

Additional tags on the site had been locked unless you paid for one of the ranked memberships. You could choose between four different kinds; each one involved more things as the price went up. The lowest rank was bronze which included: three costumes with matching masks, complimenting hairstyles and makeup guides. It also came with a small gift every month which was usually something picked out by the host king for the month. Next was the silver palate. Allowing for: five costumes with matching masks, complimenting tutorials, three packs of accessories, two photos taken at major events with their favorite host, and a CD of five songs of their choice. Two small gifts selected by the hosts where handed out after events ended every month. Following that, the gold membership. Allowing for the member to have: ten costumes with matching masks, a birthday wish, a tutorial for hair and makeup, some beauty products, five packets of accessories sometimes just containing larger accessories. Five photos with up to two hosts at once. A medium gift once a month and a hand delivered flower on Valentine's day. Above all, stood the diamond membership. It was also the most popular for all the things it held. With twenty costumes, matching masks, tutorials on makeup and hair, fifteen accessories of various styles picked by the member, a birthday wish, a winter wish, a new year gift, as well as serenade if picked from a lottery drawing held every week. With a 20% discount on merchandise, ten photos with up to ten hosts, a dessert basket, five flowers hand delivered by their favorites on Valentine's day, and two medium gifts every month.

The gifts were usually singed cards, personalized art pieces, special treats, stuffed animals, books, movies, figures, and other items that could where usually intertied with the clients' interests. Everything was done for groups but when it was personalized, it was something that was well received. Food and drink where always provided, divided by the top three hosts of the month, almost never serving the same twice in the same year. Also provided, was a small brusquer on what was on the menu, fun facts about the land it came from and its creation. Despite his popularity, England's food was usually just dessert options. Something that he seemed suspicious of but didn't ask too many questions about regardless. His Tea-drops were grateful as they could not bring themselves to admit the truth; his cooking wasn't the best.

All in all, the club was fun for everyone involved. The boys all sat at designated tables, giving the members as much attention as they could. Even when there were ten customers, each one felt that host they sat with was fully aware of their presence without making them uncomfortable. After all, some people just weren't as social as others. Another fun bit was how you could dance during music performances if you wanted to. It made it fun when one of the more carefree hosts, like Prussia or Spain, would lead. Unlike the stiffer hosts, mainly Germany and Russia, who where fun to drink with but couldn't always put the non-regulars at ease. That by no means made them less popular, in fact, Germany was always in the top 10 list. It just meant that things in the club had to be specifically targeted to each audience while simultaneously playing to the strengths of each host.

Each host was charming in their own way. Each was able to play a different role. Express a different sense of beauty and grace, bringing a welcomed joy of their customers. Each one loved for the way they were. And it was clear to all who saw her smile, that the lead hostess was the one who loved them more than anyone. It was the only reason she could handle their chaos. Little did the members realize, there would come a day when they would never see her smile or hear as she spoke into the microphone, "Welcome to the Hetalia host club. Where our slogan is; Seduction from every nation. Please…indulge yourself. We are honored to have you."


End file.
